The Right Time
by Moondevil001
Summary: Update on lack of updates
1. I

Konnichiwa Minna-chan! Thanks for reading my fic!! I made the characters a little Out Of Character to fit what I wanted into the fic. If you don't like it, too bad cuz I do. Anyhoosal, enjoy, Arigatou!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters or Dragon Ball Z characters*frowns and whips tear from eyes* HOWEVER, I do own 2 InuYasha plushies(heheh it's one of him and Shippou!) AND I own Lily, she's mine  
  
~* Moon Devil  
  
  
  
The Right Time  
  
By Moon Devil  
  
"Morning everyone!" said a girl wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top with a rose design along with a jean jacket. She put her keys on the table and dropped her bag.  
  
"Hi, your home early. Mom went shopping." Said a boy wearing a typical Japeness school uniform.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." She smiled at her younger brother. "Want something to eat? I can cook you lunch" The little blond smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"How about telling me what you want."  
  
"How about soup." The girl smiled and started getting the necessary ingredients. Gohan smiled again at his sister. Lily was 17 and was finishing school. Her blonde hair reached her knees. She always had a smile on her face. Nothing seemed to bother her. The only time she was sad or angry was if someone hurt a person she cared about. Even though he was 4 years younger then Lily, he was still protective of her. Anyway he should be protective. He was a super Saiyin. He (with the help of his father and the other Z fighters) defeated Cell. She was human through and through. Just like their mom. Lily had a stronger aura but had no powers like his friends. It really didn't make since. She should have the powers not him.  
  
"Gohan, you still alive?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan's train of thought stopped.  
  
"Your lunch is ready." She giggled at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
Lily sat by her brother. " Did you finish your homework?"* Stupid question. Of course he did. What else would he do? Play with his friends? OOHH that's right he doesn't have any to play with. Now why was that? Duh! We live in the forest. Away from civilization. Isolated. His only friend is that stupid dragon. *  
  
"Yes. What were you thinking about?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, "How about you and I go out to town and see a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
" Okay go get in the car!"  
  
" I'll go get my jacket." He ran up the stairs to his room while she finished washing the dishes and wrote a note to their mom.5 Minutes later they were out the door. They went and saw Charlie's Angels because it was the only decent thing on. Soon a red mustang convertible passed Capsule Corp. "Wanna stop in and say hi?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sure. I need to talk to Trunks" *about you* Gohan replied.  
  
"Hello?! Anyone in?" Trunks put his book down and looked over the couch. He immediately smiled as he recognized the beautiful blonde girl and her brother. "Hi! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing we were in the neighborhood and thought we would stop in."  
  
"You live 30 miles away." The purple haired teen jokingly replied.  
  
" Fine smartass I took Gohan to see a movie." She countered with a giggle.  
  
Silence filled the room. Gohan hated this. The two did this ALL the time, just staring at each other. "Trunks we need to talk."  
  
"Huh? Oh sure Gohan."  
  
"I'll just go talk to umm.. Vegeta! BYE"  
  
Trunks watched her as she ran up the stairs and down the hall. He really cared about her. He knew she didn't know and that was a relief. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't do it. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Lily stopped when she realized she had reached the end of the hall. "Well, I guess a could talk to Vegeta. He would be in the. uugghh the training room downstairs! Damn!" Some wind blew in her hair. *It's such a beautiful day. Maybe I'll go outside*She climbed out the window and onto the roof. She laid down on the roof and watched the clouds go by. After awhile she closed her eyes. Then something blocked the sun. She opened her eyes and looked up at a type of dark cloud or something. "What the." She was cut off as a shot hit near her head and collapsed the roof. She screamed and twisted in the air to help her from falling and breaking her back. *Thank you soo much Dad*. She landed and stumbled back a few feet. She opened her eyes and was confronted by a handsome man with the longest white hair and old-fashioned kimono and armor. He smiled as, with saiyin speed, gripped her throat and lifted her off the ground. He calmly smiled down at her. Her breathing became more struggled. *Trunks! Gohan! Vegeta! Somebody! Anybody! Help me please! * The stranger slow dug one of his nails into her neck. She started feeling shooting pains in her neck. Suddenly her whole body was in pain. Right before she fainted she looked at the door as if one last plea. It opened and her last thought was of the person she saw. *Trunks help me. I need you! * Then she fell unconscious. ~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~ " Well Trunks?"  
  
"I..um" Trunks was cut off as they heard a crash. Both thought it was Vegeta until he stepped out of the training room. Then they heard a scream. *Oh my god Lily! * All three ran up the stairs and down the hall as fast as they could go. Trunk's thought consisted of Lily. When he opened the door he saw Lily being held off the ground by a man in feudal armor and kimono. When he looked into Lily's eyes they were filled with pain and were calling out to him for help. He thought for a brief horrifying second she was dead when her eyes shut. The man picked her up and started to walk away towards the hole in the roof.  
  
" Where are you taking her? Stop now!" Trunk was starting to panic. He wasn't going to let him leave with Lily. Trunks grabbed his sword that was on the floor. The man smirked. *What in the world? His eyes...they're not natural. * All seemed confused by the stranger's appearance. His ears were pointed, his eyes golden, his hair long and white, and he had stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
"Who are you? I demand you tell me!" Screamed an enraged Truck.  
  
The stranger looked at him oddly.  
  
"Afraid to tell us who you are, pretty boy? What are you? You wear armor like a warrior, yet you wear a girl's boa." Asked a slightly stoic, mocking Vegeta. He did want anyone to know his fear for the girl in the creature's arms. The creature stared at them more and before he could answer, a small ugly toad like creature came out from behind him. "This is the Great Demon Lord of the West Sesshoumaru and you should show him respect. Who are you to dare mock him?"  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyins! Now give us back the girl!"  
  
The toad thing laughed. "I doubt you could get her back if you wanted. No one can defeat my lord!"  
  
"Jaken! Come, we leave now. There is nothing these pathetic human can do to us." Said the demon lord Sesshoumaru. His voice demanded authority. He turned and started to make his way to the hole in the ceiling  
  
"Who are you calling pathetic humans?" Screamed Vegeta, mad at the fact he was called a human. The entire time this was happening Trunks and Gohan were surrounding the demon, hoping to catch him off guard. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the two teens or the angered Prince of Saiyins. When he thought the time was right, Trunks jumped, sword in hand, at Sesshoumaru. The demon saw this and swatted the teen with his tail. It quickly wrapped around Trunks' neck. Shocking the Saiyin youth, Trunks dropped his sword and tried to stop the tail from killing him. Suddenly, with surprising ease, Sesshoumaru threw Trunks into Gohan. Knocking both to the ground. Then smiled a sinister smile, jumped, and flew away with the beautiful girl in his arms. Jaken jumped after him, his evil laugh echoing throughout the room. And the three warriors were all too stunned to move. Soon realization hit him and Trunks, in frustration and pain, screamed out the name of the girl he had come to care for so much. ~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~ 


	2. II

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I wish, but don't own Inu Yasha & Co. OR DBZ(lucky bastards) I'm just a poor girl with a love of anime and lots of free time!  
  
  
  
*I lost her. How could I have lost her? I'm a failure. ~Sigh~ Lily. * Trunks silently berated himself. He was sitting on the ruble of the roof with his head in his hands. Gohan and Vegeta stood by a wall across from Trunks. Vegeta's arms were crossed on his chest. He was also angry with himself. Out of all the Z fighters Lily was the only one he cared for. Bulma was the mother of his child but, damn was she annoying! Lily was sweet, interesting, and powerful. Gohan was in shock. He knew Lily could take care of herself and she didn't need him to protect her *what the hell!? This morning I was telling myself I had to protect her! She was unconscious for God's sake! Mom's going to absolutely kill me!* Gohan looked at Trunks. He knew Trunks thought it was his entire fault. " So, what are we going to do?" ~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~ Lily woke up groggily, " Oh god my head is killing me. Mom! Dad!" Lily finally opened her eyes, "Aaaaahhhhhh!!! This isn't my room. Oh my God that wasn't a dream?" She ran onto a balcony and looked out to see a lush forest. " No it definitely wasn't a dream." She looked around again and this time found a door, "I can't stay here. Maybe I should bring string or something." *Okay, that was a stupid remark* She walked towards the door and pushed it open. Lily walked down many hallways. Most of the halls were either long corridors or half windows and half doors. She tried opening all the doors. Every room was different, most looked like bedrooms, all furnished with beautiful feudal furniture. Final she reached a fork in the halls. She slowly walked down the hall on her left. At the end of the hall was a very large door. *Looks interesting should I go in or should I not. It looks like something dangerous in there. Cool! * And with that she went in. The door slammed behind her and she looked into a beautiful garden. "Wow, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it in my life." Lily wandered around stopping at some of her favorite flowers or flowers that were so weird and beautiful they needed closer examination. Finally she walked into a rose garden. Every rose was perfect. Not one was welting or dead. Lily stood speechless for a while. Then she smiled an enormous smile and ran into the rose garden, giggling like a schoolgirl. She danced around in a circle letting the sun bathe her face and it's warmth washing over her. Soon she became so dizzy she fell to the ground, laughing all the way. Little did she know that as she did all this, someone was watching her. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl he had just captured. He smiled a faint smile as he watched her swirl around and finally fall, obviously enjoying herself. He couldn't help himself smile wider as he heard her laugh. Jaken watched his master. What was wrong with him, first he keeps that obnoxious brat Rin, now this girl? Was that a smile he saw on the demons face? The only time Sesshoumaru smiled was if he was causing pain. "Master, what do you plan to do to this girl?"  
  
"Use her as I wish to." With that Sesshoumaru jumped down from the balcony only to land behind the girl in question.  
  
Lily immediately sensed someone behind her and stood up in a fighting stance. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled "Your awareness surprises me. Most humans wouldn't know I was there until my claws are dug into their backs. But then it's too late for them to do anything about it." He casually walked over to her. "And standing like that isn't the best way to get acquainted, now is it? I won't hurt you, you have my word." Lily slowly relaxed "How do I know I can trust you word?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled again, "Because if I want you dead I would have done it by now. Or when you were sleep."  
  
Lily remembered the speed he showed when she was attacked. "~Sigh~ whatever, looks like I have no choice. And I believe I was unconscious, not asleep." Lily sat down.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and walked over to her side. "Won't you have a sit, Milord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her "No need for formalities. Please, just call me Sesshoumaru." He said with a slight smile.  
  
Lily Smiled "I'm Liliana Stephanie Son, but everyone calls me Lily." Both sat in a companionable silence. Finally, Lily broke the silence "Where am I, just so I know?" Sesshoumaru smiled "You are in my domain, Mushin[AN I can't remember the actual name, I'm guessing. I think it's right, if not tell me, arigatou!] Domain Japan. And these are the warring state years."  
  
Lily gazed at him in disbelief. "But how is that possible. That's in the past?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her "Personally, I have no clue how it is I came to you. Or how we came back here." The conversation continued for hours, both becoming fast friends. Sesshoumaru was intrigued by Lily's smile. Jaken was disgusted. What was wrong with this Lord? Finally he couldn't take looking at them anymore. He walked down from the balcony and made his way to the garden. Lily was curious about Sesshoumaru and everything about him. He had explained that everyone in his castle could easily stop a human, mostly by killing them with a mere thought. He also explained Jaken's power to her. When Lily shuddered Sesshoumaru assured her that no one would kill her unless HE ordered it. Sesshoumaru smiled, "It's time for dinner. Shall we go?" Lily smiled as she took his arm "Yes, we shall." After that day, it became a ritual for them to sit out if the Rose garden and talk.  
  
*~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~***~ A few days later~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~* "You seem to care about Rin very much Sesshoumaru-san. Don't most demons, full demons, hate humans?"  
  
"Yes, to both, I do care about Rin very much. She saved my life once. And most demons don't care about humans, not necessarily hate them. My father was one of the greatest demons alive and he married a human princess. And you don't have to call me Sesshoumaru-san. Sesshoumaru or anything else informal is fine by me. I would appreciate it. I believe I've been saying that for a while now"  
  
Lily smiled "As you wish my lord, it's just a habit. Anyway, your father.what happened to him? And your mother? I have a feeling she isn't the human princess. " She giggled jokingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "No, you're right. My mother was a demoness. She died in combat with a rival demon. She died doing the one thing she loved most. My father died protecting my human stepmother from her village. They should have been proud that their princess was married to the Great Demon Lord Inu Youkai!" Sesshoumaru was visibly anger.  
  
"So.you live here alone?" "Not alone. I have my servants, Jaken, and Rin. And now you're here." He stated as he continued to look out over the garden at the setting sun.  
  
"You mean to keep me here.forever?"  
  
"No, not until I realize why I felt compelled to find you."  
  
"But what about my---"  
  
"My Lord, I have terrible news," Jaken announced cutting Lily off, "Your half brother has been sighted on the edge of your domain. What do you wish to do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up "What do I always try to do to that useless pup?" And with that he accepted the armor Jaken offered and started to leave the garden.  
  
"Wait! Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" Lily earnestly begged as she jumped up and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled stating softly "It's something I have to take care of. I'll be back shortly." And then he disappeared.  
  
Jaken chuckled. Lily looked at him inquisitively. "The master might like you, but I hate you with a passion. I hate all humans. The master won't miss you."  
  
Lily became confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jaken laughed, "Don't you get it. I'm going to kill you. Inu-Yasha isn't even close to here. So, Goodbye Human!" with that Jaken lunged at Lily.  
  
Lily screamed and jumped over the little demon. She kicked Jaken in the back of the head and ran out of the garden. Somehow Lily found her way out of the castle. She ran till everything became a blur. She finally reached a road before she collapsed, to exhausted to move. * I shouldn't rest in the middle of the road. Jaken might find me. Maybe Sesshoumaru will find me instead, but I'm so tired, maybe a little nap just a little nap.*  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was pissed off again. The little Kitsune cub was beginning to irritate him more then usual. He let out a huge sigh, trying to keep his rage suppressed a little longer. Then the annoying little creature jumped on his shoulder. "Hey Inu Yasha, when are we going to stop? Kagome looks really tired."  
  
"Feh, we stop when we get to a village, there's one about a mile or two away." The half dog demon said quietly.  
  
Shippo looked at him "But It's almost night fall, Kagome's tired, and I'm hunger! Can't we take a little rest?" Inu Yasha was about to hit the Fox demon when he caught a faint smell of his brother. He immediately stopped.  
  
Kagome, not really paying attention, bumped into him. "Oh! Gomen Nasai Inu Yasha, wasn't paying attention and.. what's wrong?"  
  
"Something's close. We'll camp here." Inu Yasha stated quietly.  
  
"I'll find the fire wood!" Kagome smiled and cried out as she walked off. "Baka! Get back here!" Inu Yasha shouted at her a few minutes later when he realized she wasn't there. He ran in the direction Kagome had taken with Shippo tightly grabbing his kimono.  
  
Kagome walked idly, looking around, when she saw a glimpse of blonde hair. "Oh Gods!" she yelled as she ran to the fallen person. Kagome kneeled down by the girl.  
  
Lily rolled over and opened her eyes. "Kagome?" She asked. "It's you! Oh my God! Another HUMAN from MY time!" Lily hugged the confused Kagome.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing here? How did you get here? What in the world is going on? Did you come through the well too?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well? What well Kagome-Chan? This demon, Sesshoumaru, and then his creepy little minion, Jaken, kidnapped me, but then Jaken tried to kill me so I ran away. I wouldn't have been able to if Sesshoumaru hadn't gone looking for his half brother." Then she heard a yell in the background.  
  
"Kagome no baka! Are you crazy? What in the seven hells do you think your doing running off in my bastard brother's domain? He could kill you!" Inu Yasha stopped when he saw the girl hugging Kagome. "Who the hell are you," Inu Yasha sniffed the air "And why do you smell like him and Jaken?" Lily looked at him oddly.  
  
Kagome answered for her "Inu Yasha, this is my friend, Lily, SheGoesToMySchool, AndSheWasKidnappedBySesshoumaru,ButSheRanAwayWhenJakenTriedToKillHerBecauseS esshoumaruWentToLookForYou." Everyone looked at Kagome as she finished her rushed explanation.  
  
"What did she say, Inu Yasha?" Asked little Shippo.  
  
"Ahh, how cute!" Lily shrieked as she looked at Shippo. Shippo, who loved attention, jumped off Inu Yasha's shoulder and sat in Lily's lap. Lily hugged him and started to scratch his ear.  
  
"How did you get here? Sesshoumaru's castle is at least 50 miles from here." Inu Yasha stated. "I ran," Lily simply answered. [AN: Okay, I know most people could do that, but you got to remember, she's Goku's daughter!]  
  
Kagome face faulted "You RAN!? ALL THAT WAY!?"  
  
Lily slowly nodded. " Yeah, but it doesn't matter! I didn't know what to do. That thing was about to kill me; I don't know how far I ran. I just want to go home!" Tear streaked down her chin. Shippo stood up in her lap and wiped them away with the tip of his tail, relieving a small smile as his reward along with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You just want to go home?"  
  
"Of course Kagome-Chan, you know how my mom is. She's probably scared out of her wits. Not to mention poor Gohan! And Trunks! And Daddy! And Vegeta even! Mom is probably bitching out Daddy and breaking everything in sight!"  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"How did you get here Kagome-Chan? How did you travel to the past and met up with this demons?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I love stories Kagome-Chan."  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled, "We should go back to camp."  
  
"I can make dinner!" Shouted Lily.  
  
"Hooray! I love your cooking Lily-Chan!" Both girls giggled as Kagome started her story.  
  
~***~Many hours later~***~  
  
"No wonder you were always gone from school! I never believed that you where sick with all those weird diseases. Inu Yasha, why do you hate Sesshoumaru? He was nice to me. He acted so sweet. I don't understand. He mentioned a half brother, but nothing about him. " Ask Lily. Shippo hide under Kagome's arm and Kagome eyes widened. Inu Yasha Jumped down from the tree branch to stare at Lily. "You dare ask me a question like that?"  
  
Lily looked scared. "I was only asking." She replied quietly. "I mean you two are brothers, and usually brothers get along."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Lily "For years he has tried to kill me, as a child he tortured me. And when my parents died he kicked me out of my home and had me live like a beast in the woods."  
  
Lily gasped, " I'm so sorry Inu Yasha, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything I didn't know. Gomen Nasai." She bowed her head to let him know she was being sincere. Inu Yasha looked away towards the moon; soon it would be the new moon, and the time Inu Yasha was must vulnerable. He would be human soon.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you think we should head back to the village? Maybe Kaede- san needs help." Voiced the Kitsune, hoping to break the silence.  
  
"I totally agree. And maybe we can get you home, Lily. You can see that totally HOT Trunks! God he's SO KAWAII!"  
  
Lily giggled. " He IS cute. But I really miss my family. I know mom is giving hell to all of them." A faint smile crossed her face. * I wonder what's going on there right now. * ~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
  
  
For the Author: Well? How was it? You people need to review more! And Just to keep in mind, Lily is showing odd moments of faster speed and strength, she just doesn't realize it yet. It will come in handy later = ^. ~ = 


	3. III

Disclaimer: This is really tiresome. I ONLY OWN LILY, THIS PLOT, PERSONALITIES, AND MY INSANITY!!! OKAY?! By the way, once my editor *cough cough AMY* Is done editing this, I'm replacing this section with the good copy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily smiled, "I really miss my family. I know mom is giving them all hell." A faint smile crossed her face. * I wonder what's going on there right now. * ~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Gohan sighed. His mom had been yelling, screaming, and throwing furniture for the past hour. He had to walk outside before his eardrums burst. *How could Dad live with her all those years? * Gohan stopped. He felt so bad for his friend. Trunks was sitting on a boulder over looking the cliff. He stared straight ahead. He had no expression except that of a man who lost something very dear to him. Gohan understood him perfectly. "You shouldn't berate yourself so much. Lily is strong; she can take good care of herself. We both know that. She's almost as strong as us. She doesn't have our powers, but she doesn't really need them." Gohan placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks looked up at his friend. Maybe he was right. *Lily is fine*  
  
"YOU LOST MY LITTLE GIRL!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT GOKU!!!! YOU GO FIND HER NOW!!!!" Screamed an angry Chichi. Goku came flying out the door as Chichi threw him. Trunks and Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the full-grown Super Saiyin being bossed by his human wife. "Don't worry Trunks, we'll find her."  
  
Goku looked at the two boys "Never get into trouble with an angry pregnant woman." Then all three started laughing until Chichi started screaming again . ~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was tired. He didn't know what had happened to Lily. Jaken told him that when Jaken went to give her her meal, she wasn't in her room. Why would she have left? Wasn't she happy? Did she think she could find a way to her time without his help? He tried following her scent, but it ended at a river. He knew she was alive. Lily was too strong to die easily. Where was she? The rumor about his brother was false. He couldn't smell the pathetic half-demon. Once he returned he had hoped to spend more time talking with Lily. But he was confronted with the new of her disappearance the moment he entered his castle. Jaken most have been frightened out of his life at the roar Sesshoumaru let lose. Then he disappeared in search of the girl from the future, who had taken him by storm.  
  
"My Lord?" a nervous Jaken asked.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, never looking at his faithful servant.  
  
"Do you wish to have dinner? I can have the cook make you some--"  
  
"I want nothing," Sesshoumaru said, barely audible.  
  
"But my Lord, you need to eat SOMETHING! Is it because of that human?"  
  
"Are you daring to question me, Jaken?" "N..no my lord! Never! I would ne..never do such a hor..hor..hor." "Quiet Jaken!" Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, " Why did she leave? More importantly why do I care?" the great demon said, more asking himself then Jaken. "Leave, I wish to think alone." And with that Sesshoumaru turned his full attention on the stars and the forest surrounding his castle. Jaken looked helplessly at his master. He silently exited the room and walking down the hall. His master would be fine as soon as he forgot the useless piece of flesh that had captured the demon's mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out of his window. * Why couldn't I find her? I'm Sesshoumaru! I could find a hawk in the middle of a storm! Yet I can't find one simple girl. Why do I care? She's a human! I hate humans! Except for Rin. And Lily. I have to admit this to myself. She is more then an ordinary human. She's got an aura around her I can't describe. I have to find her. * Sesshoumaru sat on the couch on the balcony, contemplating his search for the beautiful blonde with enchanting blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Lily lay next to Kagome. Both were talking and giggling. Shippo had fallen asleep in Lily's arms. Inu Yasha retreated to a tree hoping to find some peace for the night Soon he too fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the two girls talking.  
  
"Weren't you scared?" Kagome had asked.  
  
"Of who?" Lily blinked at her friend. She had no clue as to what Kagome was talking about.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I've met him once and he scared me out of my wits!"  
  
"No, I wasn't scared at all. Only when he kidnapped me. After that we talked for hours in the garden. I found out a lot about him. I don't know why but I felt relaxed around him. He made me feel safe. I wish I were there now. That or at home. Why do I want to be there? Get attacked by that gross little creep again."  
  
"What do you mean, 'talked for hours'? You talked to Sesshoumaru? And you didn't get scared? At all?"  
  
"Nope. He was so kind. He smiled and laughed."  
  
"Wait wait wait, Sesshoumaru SMILED?"  
  
"Yes he did. Kagome, I'm tired and I can tell you are too. Let's go to sleep"  
  
"Okay, You have to tell me EVERYTHING in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Night Kagome -Chan."  
  
"Night." Kagome fell asleep the second she closed her eyes. Lily smiled at her friend, and then slowly got up. She needed to think. She slowly got up, checking to see if anyone had woken up, then walked to a stream that she had found when looking for water to heat for dinner. She looked at her reflection silently. *God! Look at me. I'm a mess. * She silently laughed as she looked at her tear and mud streaked face. Her clothes looked like they had just gone through a washing machine of mud. Her once nice Candies ankle boots were now caked in mud so that you could never tell their true color. Lily quickly took off her shoes and soaked them in the stream. She then proceeded to wash off her face. She stopped and looked out over the stream. She could have sworn that she felt someone looking at her. "Who ever it is, show yourself. I mean you no harm."  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled at her. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you back in camp asleep?"  
  
Lily looked at him skeptically "I could ask you the very same thing."  
  
Inu Yasha moved to sit by the girl. "I promised Kagome I would look out for you, I noticed you leave camp, so I followed you."  
  
"I don't need anyone to look after me."  
  
"What if I said I thought you would go back to Sesshoumaru's castle?"  
  
"I'd have to tell you you're insane. I'm not going back there. I really don't feel like committing suicide."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the girl. "But you have thought of going back."  
  
"Why do you sound so sure of yourself?" Lily turned and looked straight at him. "Okay, maybe you're right, I have thought of it. I don't understand this at all. The person you and Kagome talked about is the exact opposite of the one I met. *Sigh* I don't understand this at all."  
  
"I don't see how Sesshoumaru could be called at "nice" person. He maims, kills, destroys, and infects everything he sees. I once watched him take an entire village. I still remember the people begging for mercy. First he took out the soldiers, each suffering a painfully slow death due to the poison from his claws. Some got lucky and bleed to death or were stabbed in a vital spot. Then he turned his attention to the villagers themselves. He let his friends rape the women, at least the ones that weren't too old, too young, or too ugly. With those he either feed to his pets or played "games" with them. Watching people being torn apart by wolves and tigers is no game. Finally he burnt the village to the ground. Any who didn't die in any other way, died by burning to death. And he was barely in his teens when he did this." Inu Yasha closed his eyes for a moment; "I hate humans as much as any other demon, but I could never do that."  
  
Lily looked at Inu Yasha horrified. Her eyes widened as each detail came spilling out of the half demon's mouth. *No way! This isn't true. It can't be! He would never do that! *  
  
"Oh but it is. Ask anyone in the village we're going to. Some had family there."  
  
"Did I saw all that out loud?"  
  
"Yes, you did. And yes, I am telling you the truth. I don't know what demon you met, but the Sesshoumaru I just told you about is the REAL Sesshoumaru. I'd be careful with him. He's dangerous. I think you should go to bed. You look to tired to do anything and we're going to be leaving in a few hours."  
  
Inu Yasha started to get up till he heard Lily finally speak. "You fell left out, kind of outcast from the others in your family, don't you?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her blankly, "You don't know what you speak of. You're a human from a human family." He turned to walk away. He suddenly stopped as he heard Lily burst out in laughter. "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?"  
  
Lily stopped laughing long enough to answer him. "You're the one who has no clue! I'm just like you! My father is the greatest warrior in the entire universe. He's a Super Saiyin. So is my brother! I'm the only one in my family that isn't powerful or strong. My mom can throw my father through a wall! She is a plain human, yes, but she's the most powerful one I've ever met. And Android 18, she looks like a girl, but she sure as hell isn't. Everyone I know isn't normal. I'm the only one who can't fly, throw people through walls, shoot balls of energy, or crap like that. You think you're alone in this world? Try being me for a day! I feel so alienated from all of them it's ridiculous!"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. "You're crazy."  
  
"Am I? How do you know?" Inu Yasha looked at her again. She had sat down by the stream again. He moved down and sat by her once more. The two ended up bonding and understanding each other. Soon Inu Yasha felt as if this girl was family to him. She finally fell asleep in his arms. Inu Yasha picked her up, walked back to camp, put her in her sleeping bag, and watched the two girls from the future until, he too, fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay okay I know that Inu Yasha isn't usually this open, but you have to understand, Kagome is warming his heart. That and him and Lily have a lot in common, so the just connect. I'll give more insight to it in up coming chapters. Arigatou! Jaa! 


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Go back and choose which one you liked best and insert here. Sorry about the delay, my editor and I have been going from school hell. I'm working hard I swear! And I'm starting another fanifc, I hope you guys like me enough to read on!  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru bolted up from a dream. The sun had just started to raise, yet it was still pitch black in the Lord Demon's room, this meant nothing. His keen eyes adjusted to the lack of light in a second. *That dream. Lily! She's.. she's with my brother and his pathetic little group. But where are they? They must be close. If I leave know I might find them. But I checked my domain yesterday. I must look harder. This time I should go to the Northern provinces first, then down. * AS he thought all this, Sesshoumaru was getting dressed and ready. He would find Lily by the day's last rays.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha woke everyone up quickly. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Kagome had other plans. "Inu Yasha, you must remember the episode she went through yesterday. It isn't easy being thrown into a different time with someone like your brother." Kagome smiled sweetly at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome, I have a bad feeling, we need to leave Now. *Sigh * Fine, I won't wake her."  
  
Inu Yasha lifted Lily onto his back and started to walk towards the south. Kagome smiled and followed after, with Shippo skipping at her side. Kagome had kindly suggested that they take the riverboat, which would save the group time and Inu Yasha the effort of carrying Lily. Lily had woken up half way throw the boat ride, smiling her giant smile.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the lift Inu- Chan! I really needed the rest." Inu Yasha, for once in his life, didn't shout or scream at the shortening of his name or the added '-Chan' at the end. He simple smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Well, I'm glad you're being nice to another human besides me." Inu Yasha just smiled at Kagome and chuckled as she did the same. Something about the two changed him. They reached their village within a couple of hours. Kagome ran all the way up to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inu Yasha and Lily walked behind. "Don't be afraid of the old wench, she's ugly but she's wise."  
  
"What's this? Is the great and terrible Inu Yasha complimenting a human? An old woman none the less!"  
  
"Oh shuddap!" Inu Yasha said, contradicting his rebuke with a genuine smile. As the two reached the base steps to the hut, a handsome priest stepped out of the door. "This is what you call an old woman?" Lily whispered to Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha, still smiling looked at Miroku. "Out of my way priest! And none of your lecherous tricks this time." He said as he stood by Miroku.  
  
"I know not of what you talk about Inu Yasha." Miroku stated, then finally looking at the girl he had just noticed. Miroku's eyes went wide as he looked at the beautiful girl. "My dear, welcome to our village. I am Miroku. I am a priest here in this village along side Lady Kaede. I would like to ask you something."  
  
Lily smiled up at him "What is it?"  
  
"Would you like to be--?" Miroku was cut off as Inu Yasha's fist collided with his head.  
  
"No she doesn't! I already told you priest leave this one alone!" Then Inu Yasha entered the hut.  
  
Lily immediately helped Miroku to his feet. "You're aren't hurt too badly, are you?"  
  
"I'm not quit sure milady." Lily wrapped one of Miroku's arms around her shoulder and started to help him into the hut. The moment she entered the hut, she realized that the priest's hand was firmly gripping her breast. She immediately slapped him and then turned and kicked him square in- between the legs. Miroku instantly fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Inu Yasha started to laugh uncontrollable, Kagome and Kaede shook their heads wondering if the priest would ever learn his lesson, and Shippo slowly walked over to the priest. Lily walked and sat between Inu Yasha and Kagome. He looked mad, "Serves you right. Never grab a girl unless she says it's okay." Miroku was slowly making his way to sit in the circle with the others. Shippo ran and jumped into Lily's lap.  
  
"SO now that we may being, was your search prosperous?" asked Kaede.  
  
"We found one shard and Sesshoumaru's new favorite toy, " Inu Yasha stated almost monotonously.  
  
Kaede's eye opened a little "Sesshoumaru's new favorite toy?"  
  
"It's his way of saying..um.me."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, child you must tell us your story. I am very interested in knowing how you survived without, what looks like, a scratch on you."  
  
"Well I've already told my story to them," pointing at Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo.  
  
"I fell asleep Lily- Chan, gomen." Shippo said.  
  
"I wasn't listening to you." Inu Yasha shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I should explain again, right?" Lily said. Kagome got comfortable, wanting to able to hear the tale again. ~***~ A few hours later ~***~ "And that's the whole thing. At least, as much as I can recall." All, with the exception of Kagome, looked at the girl with shock.  
  
"You poor thing! May I offer my condolences to your poor soul!" Cried Miroku as he moved to wrap his arms around Lily.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped him by standing directly in front of her. "Back off priest!"  
  
Kaede closed her eyes to think. "If what you say is true, then I believe we need to rethink our enemy. I am very confused on your explanation of your family. You say your father, brother, and friends aren't demons, yet they have a demon's strength?"  
  
"Basically, they're, in a manner of speaking, aliens. My brother is half human; Krillion, andYamcha are full human, but have powers like my father, just not as great."  
  
All of a sudden Kagome jumped up, "Of duh! Lily, I totally forgot. You want to go home, right?"  
  
"Yes, more than anything!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you think you could take her home through the well? I know this would mean a lot to her."  
  
"Please, Inu Yasha, I miss my family a lot and I know my mother is probably worried sick. Please?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and looked at Lily. "When do you want to leave?" He said with a smile.  
  
Lily through her self into Inu Yasha's arms, giving him a hug, "I want to leave now. Thank you SO much Inu Yasha!" Soon she was walking out of the hut with Inu Yasha. She said her goodbyes to her new friends, promising to see them again as soon as she could. She climbed onto Inu Yasha's back as he started to run. "This is almost as funny as when daddy let me ride on his back flying to Grandfather Kame's house!" Soon they reached the well and Inu Yasha jumped through the well. It was the weirdest feeling in the world, transcending time. When Inu Yasha jumped out of the well, Lily recognized Kagome's family Shrine.  
  
"Do you know how to get home from here?" Inu Yasha asked quietly.  
  
"It's a long way, but I do know the way."  
  
"Fine, get back on and you tell me where to go."  
  
"I have a better idea," Lily smiled. She whistled loudly and called out a name Inu Yasha didn't hear since his ears were trying to recover from the high pitched whistle. The next thing he knew, there was a giant yellow cloud in front of them. "This is Nimbus. He was my father's before daddy could fly. Get on." Lily stepped onto the cloud. Inu Yasha tried, but he fell right through. "Whoops, you can only ride Nimbus if you're pure of heart. Nimbus Please! Let him on. I want to go home. Mom must be worried, please little cloud." Lily smiled, "Try again. But this time make sure you have a firm grip on me. That way he won't let you fall." Inu Yasha did try again. Soon they were off. Lily had told Nimbus to go home. Inu Yasha looked out over the plains, valleys, cities, and forests they had passed. Finally they reached a clearing with a house in the center. Lily jumped of the cloud. Inu Yasha not realizing she had moved and that he was no longer holding her, fell a few feet, landing on his butt. Lily stopped on the tip of a cliff. "Oh God, I'm home! I'm home!" Lily chanted this as she jumped up and down. Both simply looked at the house for a bit. Lily had tears in her eyes. She fell to the ground, over whelmed, "Please let this be real, Inu Yasha. Am I really home?"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at the girl, "Yes, Lily, you're home again. I should leave soon." Inu Yasha stated as he stood to leave.  
  
"Why? You have to stay. I want you to met my family!"  
  
" Do you think it wise for me to be here when the others, who supposedly have powers almost as great as my own when I look so much like Sesshoumaru? They might attack me without knowing. That and I need to go back. Sesshoumaru may not have stopped looking for you and I don't want Kagome or any of the others hurt. You do understand, right?" Lily nodded.  
  
"You have to visit sometime though! With Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, and Kagome. Promise?"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled, "I'll see what I can do. See you again Lily."  
  
He turned to leave when Lily ran up behind him and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much Inu Yasha. Thanks for looking out for me and for looking after Kagome. More importantly thanks for taking me home. You know if we take Nimbus you'll get home faster." And with that she grabbed his hand and left. Lily and Inu Yasha talked the whole ride back to the well house. They said their goodbyes and promised to see each other again. Then both went their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
"Mom, we're home!" Gohan cried as he walked into his house followed by his father, Trunks, and Vegeta. Each slumped into a chair around the table. Chichi smiled and served each dinner.  
  
"Sorry Chi, we had no luck today either," Goku said. Chichi sighed. It had been a week since Lily had been gone and no one could find a trace of her. Chichi was scared that her daughter was dead. Goku wouldn't allow anyone to say it though. He had faith that his daughter could survive. All lapsed into a silence. Trunks looked out the window. Then something caught his eye. *No I must be going crazy. That couldn't have been Lily on Nimbus. *  
  
"Trunks, you okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunk looked up, "What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I think I'll go outside for some fresh air." And with that he left.  
  
"That poor boy, he's taking this the worst." Chichi said as he refilled Goku's glass.  
  
Trunks walked into the fresh air. He closed his eyes and let the wind pull at his hair. He walked over to the hill that he looked out over every night. Lily had gone to the river to make sure she didn't look like hell. When she returned to stand on the hill, she stopped short of walking out of the shadows as she watched Trunks. She could hear him breathe deep. He was so handsome in the moonlight. His usual baggy pants seemed more flattering and his tight black wife beater made her breath catch in her throat. "Where are you Lily? Don't you realize how much we miss you, how much I miss you?" Trunks asked the wind. He sat on the hill. A slight noise turned his attention to the forest surrounding him. "Whoever you are, show you're self!" Trunks was standing, his sword that Lily hadn't noticed earlier, now drawn for battle. Lily slowly walked out of the shadows. She looked up into Trunks' eyes. Trunks stood looking at the vision before his eyes. "No, you can't be real."  
  
Lily smiled and took a step closer to Trunks, holding her hand out and lightly cupped Trunks' cheek. "I'm as real as this touch Trunks." Lily said so softly it was barely audible.  
  
Trunks pulled her into his embrace, holding her gently, as if she was made of glass, but firmly, as if she would disappear again. "Lily, I've missed you so much. God, I thought you were dead. All I could see was you with your eyes closed in that thing's arms. I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again. You have no clue how much I care about you." Lily held Trunks tightly as he whispered over and over how much he cared about her, missed her, worried about her. It made her smile to know he cared about her. "Where were you? Our families and friends have been looking for you day in day out since you were kidnapped."  
  
Lily looked up at him, "I think I should tell everyone at the same time, that way I don't have to tell it to a bunch of different people." Trunks nodded, hugging her once more, then took her had and walked towards the house. Everyone didn't pay much attention to the sound of the door opening. Trunks and Lily stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Lily held Trunks' hand a little tighter, waiting to be noticed. Gohan looked up to see which direction Trunks had taken. What he saw in the doorway shocked him. His sister stood there as if she had just gotten home from a date, Trunks was holding her hand in a way that, to Gohan, showed possessiveness. Gohan stood up so fast that his chair fell to the floor, drawing everyone's attention. Gohan ran to his sister's side and hugged her. Everyone was as shocked to see Lily as Trunks and Gohan had been. Chichi fainted; Goku laughed; and Vegeta smiled slightly. Lily embraced her father and brother. She had started to cry, telling everyone that she was so happy to finally be home again. When Chichi revived, they all went into the living room. Lily sat on the arm of the chair Trunks sat in, as he put an arm around her waist. Gohan smiled, he being the only one to not only understand, but also see this show of affection. Lily told everyone her story. She received mixed reactions, Chichi fainted again; Goku looked confused; Gohan and Vegeta looked incredulous; Trunks looked pissed, his hold on Lily tightened. "And that's the whole story. I know it sounds confusing, but it's the truth."  
  
"SO you were in the past?" Goku asked, "I've been to the afterlife and stuff, but never the past."  
  
"It's not that crazy, Lily, I'm from the future, so this is the past to me." Trunks whispered to her. Lily couldn't help but smile more. She was very tired, but felt compelled to answer everyone's questions. She had been slipping down the arm of the chair into Trunks' lap, until; eventually she had fallen asleep snuggled up into Trunks' chest, her head on his shoulder, with both his arms holding her. "Guys, she asleep, I'm going to put her in her bed." And with that Trunks left the room, Lily held up against his chest.  
  
The next day Lily didn't wake up till noon. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Bulma and Chichi were cleaning up from lunch. Bulma spotted her and hugged her, asking her what had happened to her. Lily's mom started to make something for her to eat as she retold her tale to the energetic blue haired woman.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Trunks and Gohan were sparring after their lunch. "So, you and Lily were pretty comfortable together last night," Gohan teased as he dodged Trunks' punch.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about," He countered as he kicked Gohan's stomach.  
  
"I saw the way you held her hand," dodging another kick, "And the way you held her in your arms. The way you looked at her, I saw everything!"  
  
"That really isn't your business."  
  
"It is when it's my sister."  
  
"I guess I just realized how much I cared for her, and I don't want to lose her again."  
  
They stopped their fighting. Both sat down in the shade of the giant trees and watched their fathers fight. Lily walked out, shouting at the two men to stop for a drink. Both flew down and accepted the ice-cold lemonade. Trunks and Gohan could hear her laugh as she walked towards them. "You two look thirsty, have some of this. It's really good, I swear." Both boys drank their glasses in one gulp. Lily laughed, "I guess I have to go get more!" Lily started to get up when Trunks grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"You're going no where."  
  
"And what do you plan on doing to me?" Trunks didn't answer her instead he kissed her; well he would have if..  
  
. "LILY-CHAN!!!!" came a far of scream. Lily and Trunks' heads turned to look in the direction the voice came from. "Shippo?" Lily asked silently. "Oh, god! Shippo!" Lily jumped up and ran to the little fox demon. Shippo fell into Lily's lap. The poor baby demon was badly beaten and bleeding. "MOM! Hurry! I need my first aide bag! NOW!" Trunks ran and gave it to her. She didn't even notice the crowd. She quickly bandaged the cut on Shippo's arm and leg. "Shippo, come on little friend, open your eyes and look at me. There you go. Can you talk? What happened? Where's Kagome or Inu Yasha?" Shippo took several deep gasps.  
  
"The Village. Sesshoumaru. you. attack.help." Shippo tried harder to finish his answer but Lily stopped him. "Trunks can you get me some water please. Thanks. Here Shippo drinks this and catch your breath. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"It's horrible! Inu Yasha can't keep fighting. Sesshoumaru came to our village looking for you. He doesn't know that you're here and he doesn't know about the well. He's been attacking the village all day and night. It's horrible. I've never seen so many people die." Shippo looked up at Lily, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Everyone around them looked shocked and confused.  
  
"What is it you want me to do Shippo? Why are you here?"  
  
"Kagome told me to tell you. She said something about people with powers. Inu Yasha wants you to stay away. I promised Kagome I'd tell you though. Inu Yasha can't fight anymore. I think he has a broken arm. Kagome said you where a healer too, is that true?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Yes Shippo, I am a healer. Oh god, I have to go help. This is all my fault! I should have stayed in the castle. That stupid Jaken. This is all his fault! I swear I'll kill him!" Lily looked at Shippo, "I'm going back with you. I'll put a stop to this. He can't deny me."  
  
"Who can't deny you Lily?" Trunks asked, not understanding a thing, "And where is it you think you're going?"  
  
"I have to help me friends. It's my fault they're hurt and now I have to save them."  
  
"You're not going without me, and nothing is going to stop me."  
  
Lily simply nodded. She grabbed her medicine bag and shouted for Nimbus. She gentle picked Shippo up, "Do you want to stay here with my family?"  
  
"No, I want to help my friends. They're all I have left." Lily stepped onto Nimbus.  
  
"Trunks! I'm going with you too!" Gohan shouted as he leapt into the air. The adults all looked at their children. They were out of sight before they realized what had truly happened.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~ Author's notes: I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me that people like my work. Arigatou minna-chan! 


	5. V

Disclaimer: This is really tiresome. I ONLY OWN LILY, THIS PLOT, PERSONALITIES, AND MY INSANITY!!! OKAY?!  
  
On their way to the shrine, Lily and Shippo explained all that had happened. Trunks was furious and Gohan didn't know what to think. They all entered the well house. "Kagome said we all have to hold onto each other for it to work." Shippo said as he held out the shard. Everyone clasped hands and jumped through the well. All but Lily was slightly disoriented as they reached the other side of the well. Lily jumped out of the well and ran as fast as she could towards the village. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw. Half the village was on fire. The stench of burning flesh and blood was so overpowering that she fell to the ground gagging. *God! This is all my fault. All those people! Why? Why? * Trunks picked her up. He and Gohan were disgusted. Trunks noticed Lily was crying and held her even tighter. She finally pushed away from him. He let her down gently. She grabbed her bag from Gohan and ran into the village with Shippo on her shoulder, Trunks and Gohan right behind her. Instincts told her to go to Kaede's hut, so that's exactly what she did. She through the flap back almost relieved when she saw her friends alive, all tending to the sick.  
  
"If they can be saved place them near the back, if they have no hope, put them near Kaede so she can cleanse their spirits." Kagome said never turning around to look at the door.  
  
Lily hurried over by Kagome and moved her out of the way so she could take care of the villager. "Move Kagome, go sleep, you look like you need it."  
  
"Lily! I'm so glad you're here. You're right. I don't know what I'm doing. We need you right now." Kagome stood, "I should go make some lunch for everyone." And with that she went to the back of the hut. Lily had Trunks and Gohan help her with patients till late that night. The flow of injured finally stopped long after the sun went down. It was close to midnight when Lily finally stopped. She nearly fell asleep in Trunks' lap. "Lily, I really hate to bother you, but there's still one more." Kagome said, "He's in the back room."  
  
"I'll go see him now" Lily said with a smile. She kissed Trunks on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
"Go away, Kagome. My injures will heal by tomorrow." Inu Yasha snapped. He didn't want her to look at him while he was in this condition. Someone lighting the candle caught his attention again. He tried sniffing the air to tell who it was, but the only thing he could smell was death, blood, and burning.  
  
"I'm sure they will. And I'll check them anyway. I plan to stop all this tomorrow Inu- Chan." Lily said. She smiled, "You don't look so good." Wiping the blood from his white hair and face.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away. You shouldn't be here. He's looking for you." He would have pushed her out the room, like he had with Kagome, but he had been so relieved to see her, he didn't think to do so.  
  
"I know. That is why I'm going to stop this. Stop moving so much. I need to see what I'm doing." Inu Yasha stopped moving "I brought my friends with me. You won't have to fight tomorrow. I give you my promise." Inu Yasha simply nodded. "Drink this. It will make you sleep. You look like you need it. I gave some to Kagome as well." By the time she was finished, he had fallen into a deep sleep. She had Trunks move Kagome into the same room as Inu Yasha. Lily couldn't help but smile as Inu Yasha rolled over and took Kagome into his arms. Kagome laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. Yes they were perfect for each other. Their love was obvious, even in sleep.  
  
Trunks came up behind her and wrapped his arms firmly, yet gently, around her waist. "You look tired. You should sleep Lily. Nothing is going to happen with Gohan and me around. Your friends are safe."  
  
"I feel so badly Trunks. It's my fault this happened."  
  
Trunks kissed her neck. "Come to bed Stephanie Liliana Son. I command it." Lily giggled as Trunks picked her up and laid her on the blanket. Lily looked up at him, begging him with looks. Trunks sighed, laid down beside her, and let her use him as a pillow. Gohan slept on the other side of his sister. Both their thoughts solely on protecting the girl that lay between them. If only they knew what was going to come.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Both Gohan and Trunks woke up in a panic. Lily wasn't there. Trunks was out the door before Gohan could put his shirt on. Trunks accidentally knocked Kaede to the ground while rounding a corner. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Wait young man. Who are you?"  
  
"We're Lily's friends. I'm her brother, Gohan, and this is Trunks."  
  
"Have you seen her? She was with us last night." Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I have not seen Lily-san this morning."  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?!?!" Trunks shouted. How could he have lost her so soon after finding her?  
  
Kagome walked out of her room. "Shhh, what do you mean, she's gone?" At that moment Inu Yasha through open the door, grabbed his Katana, and headed for the door.  
  
"Stupid girl. She's gone to my bastard brother to stop this fighting."  
  
Trunk looked at the half demon, "You! You're the one who took her!"  
  
Inu Yasha unsheathed Testugesia, ready to fight. " No. I saved Lily and brought her home. The one she went to see kidnapped her."  
  
"Are you sure Inu Yasha? Would Lily- Chan really do something as rash as that?" Kagome said.  
  
"She told me she was going to stop this fighting. That means she went to Sesshoumaru." "I'm going. She's my sister and I'm going to protect her," Gohan stated.  
  
Trunks nodded his agreement. "Where can we find your brother? "  
  
"Follow me." And with that the three guys, Shippo, and Kagome all left the hut.  
  
"Fine if we get into a fight help, but," Trunks said while strapping his sword to his back "I want to talk to her, ALONE. Understand?" Both of the other males nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~  
  
Lily had woken up at dawn to leave. She moved slow, trying desperately not to wake Trunks. She kissed his forehead as she grabbed her jacket. She knew what she was doing was right. She didn't want anymore of her friends to get hurt. Not because of her, not if she could stop it. She didn't know how to find Sesshoumaru, but her gut told her to keep going west. Sure enough within an hour, she walked onto Sesshoumaru's campground. It was chilling; He was leading such a large attack, why did he have such a small army. She was about to step into the clearing when a hand grabbed her around the waist and a hand went around her mouth, stopping any sounds of protest she might have made.  
  
"Don't make a sound Lily. I'm not going to hurt you." Trunks whispered into her ear. He forcefully threw Lily over his shoulder and flew over the camp. They landed a few minutes later in front of a lake. Trunks didn't even look at her when he walked over to the lake, kneeled down, and splashed his face with its icy cold water.  
  
"Look Trunks I.I don't know if this means anything to you but I'm so sorry. You know I had to le." She stopped mid sentence as Trunks turned to stare her right into her eyes. His eyes turning an ice blue filled with fury and rage. Lily unconsciously took a step back. She had never seen that look in his eyes before and it frightened her to no end.  
  
"Why did you runaway Liliana?"  
  
"Trunks you know I wasn't running away! I had to help my friends! They're getting hurt BECAUSE OF ME!!!" Screamed, desperately trying to make him understand.  
  
"You really think going to the enemy is going to do any good?" Trunks said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Sesshoumaru would listen to me. He likes me and will do as I asked if I went with him and promised never to run away again!" Lily retorted, tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill.  
  
"Are you so sure about that? How do you know? DID YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T COME AFTER YOU!? DAMNIT LILY!" Trunks screamed, his rage finally getting the best of him. "Don't you get it Lily? Can't you see how much we care about you?"  
  
"I didn't know what to think Trunks! I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt. I.I just didn't want them to get hurt." Lily started to cry softly. Trunk held her gently, letting her cry all she wanted. He softly whispered loving words to sooth her. "I'm so sorry Trunks. I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I was scared and yelled for no reason. I'm the one who should be sorry. Hush Lily, it's okay. I promise nothing more is going to happen. Every thing will be okay and we can go home, and you can be with your family and be happy for the rest of your lives." Trunks whispered, more trying to convince himself then the girl in his arms. Unnoticed by the couple, Sesshoumaru watched through the trees. He knew he had smelt Lily in the forest, so, of course, he followed his instincts. They proved him right once again. Lily was there; hugging the mortal boy he recognized from the day he kidnapped her.  
  
"Trunks, we need to leave. I don't feel safe here. Please can we go back?"  
  
Trunks looked at her oddly. "Only after you promise NEVER to runaway again. Promise?" Lily nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, she can't promise to be taken again."  
  
Lily jumped at the sound of the voice. She didn't have to look to realize WHO it was. "Sesshoumaru," was all she managed to whisper. She could feel Trunks tense, his grip on her waist tightening. "Trunks? What are you doing?" She asked as she felt power flow into Trunks. Trunks never answered. Trunks was about to throw a bolt of energy right at Sesshoumaru's head. Lily, frightened one of the two was about to get killed, screamed and grabbed Trunks' arm. The bolt went low and hit just in front of the Demon Lord's feet. Lily looked up to see that Trunks' hair was now white blonde. She instinctively tried to step out of his grip. Trunks had other ideas. He gripped her tighter and jumped into the air then flew away. The only sound in the clearing was the noise of the brook and Sesshoumaru's calm breathing.  
  
"Well, I guess I have a problem. This should prove to be interesting." And with that Sesshoumaru turned and walked back to his camp.  
  
Lily had never moved so fast in her life. Trunks had managed to get them to the well next to the village. "Trunks? Are you okay? Look at me. Please answer me." Trunks finally turned and looked her in the eyes. God she wished he hadn't. He looked so angry again, so cold. He gazed into her eyes, right into her soul. For some reason she felt ashamed.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me kill him?" He finally said, his voice as cold as the look in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt! You have no clue how powerful he is! Please stop looking at me as if I have betrayed you." She whispered to the ground. Never wanting to look him in the eyes. Something about the way his voice was calmly quiet let Lily know Trunks was beyond furious. He had wanted to kill Sesshoumaru. She couldn't let that happen, he had been so kind to her, like an old friend, but now she had just betrayed the one she loved. She wanted to die, scream and cry all at the same time. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't see Jaken around, and.and he would do almost anything to avenge his Lord and. Sesshou-Chan has many allies and.and."  
  
"WHAT did you call him?"  
  
"Ses.Sesshou-Chan." Lily replied to the ground. She tensed as she felt Trunks step close to her. "He asked me to call him that when I was living at the castle."  
  
"Living? Liliana, you were KIDNAPPED! Do you always show more kindness to your kidnappers then your friends?"  
  
Lily finally stared Trunks in the eye. Shock, anger, pain, and bewilderment showed clearly in her bright blue eyes. "How can you ask me that? How can you be so damn mean to me? I've been through hell, HELL DAMNIT! Just because YOU didn't save me. Because YOU left me! Because YOU didn't care about me." With each sentence, Lily took a step forward and Trunks took one back. Each word stabbed into his heart and twisted in the most painful of ways. "I've had a demon try to kill me. I RAN till I couldn't even move anymore. I've been choked by fear that I would NEVER, NEVER see you and my family, the people I love more then anything, ever again. Then you have the audacity to come here, lecture me about betrayal, Tell me you care about me, make me think you love me, then stab me in the heart. DO you ENJOY making me want to die? Don't you think I've had enough hard times? Why do you keep adding to them?" Lily started to cry into her hands. Trunks, overcome with guilt and pain, was about to hug her, to try and comfort her, and himself. "NO! Don't touch me. I can't take much more of this. Just leave. Go, Let me either die or find my own way home."  
  
"I'm not leaving alone. And I won't allow you to die. You aren't the only one who's gone through hell Stephanie Liliana Son. I nearly killed MYSELF when I lost you. The only thing that stopped me was Gohan telling me you were too strong to die and that you cared about me, and loved me, as much as I do you." Lily looked at him, confused. Had he just admitted that he loved her? "I went almost two weeks without sleep because every time I closed my eyes I pictured you somewhere else, with someone else. If I did manage to get to sleep, I'd be tormented by nightmares of you. Sometimes you'd be lying in a pool of your own blood, cut everywhere. Other times you were frozen to death. Dear God, I nearly died of relief and joy when you walked out of the shadows that night" Trunks sat down on a boulder by the edge of the water. "And you stand there and tell me that I didn't care." He said bitter sweetly. Lily left worse now then she did when he told her she was stupid for running away. Lily sighed and sat down next to him on the boulder.  
  
" Well, I guess we're even then." Lily said sweetly.  
  
"No, This was my fault. You are right to blame me. I'm the one who didn't save you." Trunks said to his reflection. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he looked at his reflection again it was different, Lily's sweet, smiling face was next to his.  
  
"I said that cuz I was mad. There was no way for you to save me. And you already did, I mean, maybe not my actual life, but my emotional one."  
  
Trunks turned his head to look into her dark blue eyes, misty blue with love, her eyes were definitely the window to her soul, and Trunks love her all the more. " I could have saved you. And you have no debt to me, but what I've done can never be forgiven."  
  
"I could always forgive you Trunks, you know that. We've been friends too long for us to hate each other. Hell, I'm STILL babysitting you." Lily giggled.  
  
"No, you're babysitting my past self. Which is your present version of me." He added with a soft laugh.  
  
"Why didn't you go back to the future? I never knew why. I only knew that you came back to help daddy and defeat Androids 17 and 18."  
  
"Because nothing was left for me there. You were too old for me in my time. Gohan was dead. All my friends were dead. My mom and dad, your entire family, the whole world practically, was dead. My life was nothing. In the present, I at least have a chance at living a nice happy life, with you and our families and friends." Trunks said, he smiled at Lily and took her hand, " You have figured out what I've been trying to say to you for the past half hour, don't you?"  
  
Lily smiled and leaned over to whisper into Trunks' ear, "I love you too Trunks." And with that, she kissed him. Trunks, just a little shocked by her declaration, and then by her kiss, didn't respond at first. Her kiss was as light as a butterfly's wing, but full of love and friendship. Trunks was almost mad as she pulled away. He stared into her dark blue eyes, shining with love and laughter. He smiled back at her as he put his hand on her neck, bringing her slowly closer to him, his other hand encircling her small waist. He kissed her with everything he could. Lily slide her hands up his arm and clasped them around his neck. She sighed softly as she leaned into him. Neither one had ever been happier in their life. Finally they pulled away. Lily leaned her head down onto Trunks' shoulder. " You know, this is going to cause trouble."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked as he lay down on the boulder, bringing Lily with him.  
  
Lily leaned on her elbow so she could look into Trunks' eyes. "Our parents."  
  
"They like each other. It'll be fine."  
  
"Like? Our mothers, yes; our fathers, No. Vegeta's been trying to kill my dad for years!"  
  
"Don't worry, this may stop all that. My father likes you a lot. He helped look for you too."  
  
"Do you think we should check in with them? What time is it?"  
  
"6:30. Why?"  
  
"TRUNKS! We've been gone for hours!!"  
  
Trunks laughed, "All right, we'll go back to the village." He stood up, helped Lily up, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and took off. They flew for ten minutes before they reached the village.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Umm.yeah. Hope you readers are enjoying! 


	6. Va

Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I don't know if I'm going to continue the story. I will if at least one person wants me to so, review and tell me so I know. Thanks. Moondevil001 


End file.
